


sara isn't sweet (with anyone but ava)

by marechiar



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Ray Palmer, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitchen Fluff, Pet Names, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marechiar/pseuds/marechiar
Summary: "She isn’t exactly what you can define a sweet person. She doesn’t love particularly long hugs nor kisses on the cheeks. And she absolutely, totally and completely, hates pet names. She dreads them. Once Ray actually tried joking on that and called her ray of sunshine and somehow he got himself into the infirmary for a week, without serious injuries but really scared to try that trick again. Sara is strong, powerful, beautiful and sometimes really scary, but the team is okay with it and they don’t try to push their luck.That until Ava Sharpe happened. "orthe one where Sara can't stand pet names from anyone but Ava





	sara isn't sweet (with anyone but ava)

 

The team loves Sara. They really do. But you can’t actually say she is a sweet cinnamon roll. She could kill you with almost three hundred things you didn’t even think could hurt a fly and make it look like an accident. She can destroy you with her words, not to get started with the punches, the kicks and the knives, swords and everything else. So, they really love Sara. She is somehow a space mom who always has some plan in mind for the times Mick set something really important for saving the world on fire, or for the times Nate and Amaya get in a fight and she is there to help them, both with and without the use of some kind of violence. Sara is a good drinker but she gets drunk with them anyway, and they laugh and cry and fight together. But she isn’t exactly what you can define a sweet person. She doesn’t love particularly long hugs nor kisses on the cheeks. And she absolutely, totally and completely, hates pet names. She dreads them. Once Ray actually tried joking on that and called her _ray of sunshine_ and somehow he got himself into the infirmary for a week, without serious injuries but really scared to try that trick again.

 

Sara is strong, powerful, beautiful and sometimes really scary, but the team is okay with it and they don’t try to push their luck.

 

That until Ava Sharpe happened. And before they even know it, the Time Bureau's director is having breakfast in their kitchen. Which is okay, both because they are totally cool with it and they are mildly scared of Sara’s reaction if they decided to comment on it. But one day, maybe on Monday or Friday (who counts them anymore?) Ava Sharpe walks into the kitchen, wearing a shirt a little too tight to be her own, and begins to make herself cereals.

And when she’s done, she finds out there’s no milk, because Zari had a midnight snack which involved milk, chocolate, and half of the time ship’s food cabinet, so there isn’t anymore. Ava turns to Sara and smiles softly, then she looks around and says, almost distracted

“Can you help me with this, _babe_? I still get confused about what buttons to push.”

They are time travelers and they do a really good job, they know the laws of thermodynamics (not Mick) and how the stars are supposed to be on time every single night to create a constellation, how time is really a river in which you can never enter as the same person twice, but in that moment, in that kitchen, somehow the clocks stop ticking. Ray stop eating his pancakes, a fearful expression on his features. Nate looks (and feels) like he has been electrocuted, and Amaya like she is about to faint. Sara doesn’t seem to notice any of their reactions and pressing one particular green button, she handles the milk to her girlfriend “

There you go _honey_ ”. Zari just snickers and continues eating her second breakfast. Mick is still half asleep, but Jax is bracing himself for when Sara recognizes what Ava is saying and begins to kick everyone’s ass.

But the explosion never comes. Ava flashes a lopsided smile and murmurs softly

“ _Thanks baby girl_ ".

 

 

Not to be said, Gideon has to learn how to deal with both fainted superheroes and endless laughing ones. Mick somehow is already drunk and doesn’t care. Sara still doesn’t notice. Ava does.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! so this is just a drabble and the idea is been around in my mind for a bit. if you liked it i would like writing some more, about different promts/prospectives. so lemme know


End file.
